<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>someday, love by boston_sized_city</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349984">someday, love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boston_sized_city/pseuds/boston_sized_city'>boston_sized_city</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Penumbra Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Other, Spoiler it doesn't go well, but they're soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boston_sized_city/pseuds/boston_sized_city</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-</p>
<p>Peter Nureyev disliked being nervous. In his profession, it was a weakness. In the real world, it was a real pain in the ass.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Peter proposes. That's it, that's the fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Buddy Aurinko &amp; Peter Nureyev, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>someday, love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally written shortly after tools of rust</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter Nureyev was pacing the floor of his room aboard the Carte Blanche. He disliked being nervous. In his profession, it was a weakness. In the real world, it was a real pain in the ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was in the real world now. Which was not preferable, as this could go very wrong, and being someone else would save him from whatever may come out of it. Heartbreak or embarrassment? He wasn't sure. He also disliked being unsure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outside he could hear two people talking- Rita and Jet. He caught the word 'docuseries' and decided it was best to leave them be.</p>
<p>He'd learned, over the couple years that they'd all been together, that it was a less than good idea to interrupt their talks once conspiracies came up. So he ignored them and continued his nervous pacing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a knock at his door. He stopped and cleared his throat, quickly leaning against the wall. "Please, come in," he called to whoever it was.</p>
<p>The door opened. Peter wasn't sure if he was relieved or more anxious that it was Juno. "Ah, the lady of the hour." He gave a welcoming grin, flashing his sharp canines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why do you always say that when I enter the room?" Juno had an amused smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because I always delight in seeing you, dear." Peter pulled him closer with a sweeping gesture of his arm. He pressed a soft kiss to the other's cheek, and then a lingering one to his lips. "And I believe it has become a habit of mine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juno leaned into his arms. "Has it?" He still seemed quite amused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Indeed it has. And I do not intend on quitting anytime soon." His smile softened. He lifted a hand, gently brushing it over Juno's cheek. Juno reached up and took it, held it against his mouth for a moment, for a careful kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The soft gestures had become them. They had many small ways of showing their love for each other; A quick kiss hello, a squeeze of the hand in the hallway, a gentle brush over the cheek.</p>
<p>They could pass the feeling of love through their hands, their lips, the small touches they exchanged in silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juno smiled softly as he pulled back from Peter, having to tilt his head up to look at him. His eye shone, seeming to glow in the dim light of Peter's room. "I think I came in here for a reason," he said, a question in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sure you did, love." Peter could not help but admire him. His eyes caught on the smile first. That smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That smile could charm the most strong-willed thief. In fact, if you took Peter's word for it, it had. He felt himself becoming lost in that smile, its softness pulling him in, the subtle crookedness keeping him there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I did," Juno insisted, silent laughter breaking through the smile. "I think I had to tell- you... something..." His voice faded, becoming distant, as his focus moved. Peter was massaging his neck, his soft hands at his collar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you?" Peter smiled as Juno leaned back into him. He let his hands rest on Juno's shoulders, squeezing them gently once. "And what was that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That isn't fair. You made me forget it." The smile even shone in his voice. He looked up at Peter, his eye crinkled with his smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter hugged him closer, gentler. "I do apologize, love. I couldn't resist."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You never can, can you?" Juno turned around in his arms, looking up at him. He was eye-level with the dip under Peter's nose when he stared straight ahead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I'm afraid I can't." Peter smiled again, softer now. And then suddenly the nervousness was back. He looked at Juno, studying his face, his eye, his smile.</p>
<p>In that moment, he felt two things. Love and fear. Each seemed to take turns overshadowing the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried to think rationally. It had been, if you counted the first time they'd met, just under three years. If you didn't, it was still at least two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew Juno well enough, at least to know that they felt the same, that they both wanted the same future. He told himself that, and stepped back a bit from the other. "Juno," he said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juno looked at him, looking a bit confused, perhaps a bit worried. "Yeah?" He responded, just as quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter took and held his hand. "I've been thinking for a long time about this. You know I love you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other relaxed, smiling a little. "I love you, too- What's this about?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've been considering the future. And I know I want you in mine." He lifted Juno's hand a bit, smiling that soft smile. "Juno Steel, will you marry me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juno's hand suddenly felt heavy in his. And then it was pulled away. "Peter." The name sounded odd, new. He'd said it enough by now, that wasn't what it was. It was the emotion he said it with. <em>Fear.</em></p>
<p>"I can't." His voice cracked on the word.</p>
<p>And then he turned and left the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter watched him go, an unfamiliar feeling tugging at his chest, tearing through from the inside out. He sat down on his bed, dropping his head in his hands. But he wouldn't cry. Peter Nureyev didn't cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After what seemed to be a very long time, the door to his room opened again. Peter looked up to see Buddy Aurinko standing in the doorway, her arms crossed. </p>
<p>"Family meeting was half an hour ago. I sent Juno to tell you, and he never showed up, either."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter looked up, brushing his hair away from his eyes. He tried to look unbothered. "That might be my fault," he said weakly. "He did mention having to tell me something."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, when you see him again-" Buddy stopped. She looked him over once. "Are you alright, Ransom?" She knew his real name. They all did. She was the only one who still called him Ransom, in between when she called him Pete. It was oddly comforting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt vulnerable like this. He had an open wound and Buddy was looking right at it. "I'm fine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buddy pursed her lips and walked over, sitting down next to him. "You most certainly are not. So you're going to tell me what's wrong or I'm going to knock it out of you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sympathetic as ever, captain." Peter sighed, looking at the wall rather than his friend. "It's nothing that would affect the balance of the Carte Blanche."</p>
<p>This he wasn't actually too sure of. It would almost certainly create tension between him and Juno. He had no idea how it would affect his relationship with the rest of the Aurinko crime family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buddy shook her head. "For a professional con-man, you're a shit liar."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter still didn't look at her. He curled his fists, kneading them against his thighs. "I'm not a con-man. I'm a thief."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You think there's a difference." She laughed, sounding amused. She shook her head, setting a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Talk to me. What's got you in a mood?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not in a mood," he muttered, but sighed. "I've made a mistake. I believe I may have misjudged Juno."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The captain thought for a moment. And then she asked, her tone sincerely sympathetic. "What happened, Pete?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was unsure if he really wanted to tell her the truth. But he knew that whether he wanted it or not, Buddy would eventually find out. He might as well have been the one to say it, it would save him any embarrassment. So he told her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buddy was silent for a moment. "I'm not exactly an... Expert, with these kinds of things. But I do know you two."</p>
<p>She fixed her red hair behind her ear. "I can't tell you enough to satisfy you, I'm afraid. It's not my place, and I don't know that much, even if it was. But there is a reason. And it isn't you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She set a careful hand on his shoulder, but quickly removed it. Physical comfort wasn't her forte. "Go talk to him, Pete," she said instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright," Peter sighed. "Thank you, captain." He got up off of his bed, not really sure if he said goodbye before walking out of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>There is a reason. And it isn't you.</em>
</p>
<p>He wouldn't admit aloud that there had been a soft pang in his chest at that. Had someone hurt Juno before? He'd mentioned a few exes, in passing, but-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He made it Juno's room, hesitating for a moment before the door. And then he knocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It opened, and Juno was looking at him, his eye red from crying. The eyepatch he always wore was shifted slightly, the area around it bruised.</p>
<p>"Nureyev," he started to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter reached up and fixed the eyepatch gently, then kept his hand on the side of Juno's face, his thumb softly grazing his cheekbone. "You can call me Peter. You always can."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juno blinked. "Peter," he said carefully. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, you're not." Peter brushed his hand down Juno's cheek and lowered it down to his shoulder. "And you shouldn't be. You don't owe me anything. Especially not- not that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But you wanted--"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But you didn't." Peter held him just a bit closer. "Juno. You don't owe me a yes. Not now. Or ever, if you don't want to give one."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a short moment of silence between them. Then Juno said, softly, "Not never." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not never," Peter echoed. He smiled, softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Someday," Juno promised. He smiled a little, too, but it was still apologetic. Peter leaned down and kissed him before he could actually apologize.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled away and brushed Juno's braids behind his ear before letting them fall back in front of his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Someday."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>